


Vulnerable

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "If it's what you want, if it makes you happy... then go for it."Alec decides it's time to take some chances and take matters into his own hands to go after what he wants.Based on the dialogue and actions from S02E07 and a flashback of S02E18 of "Shadowhunters".





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue comes from Shadowhunters S02E07 and a flashback of S02E18.
> 
> Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

It appeared that inundating Alec with new experiences was Magnus's new favorite hobby.

Since they'd had their first official date, both Alec and Magnus had been determined to make time for each other without the company of demons, Downworlders, or Shadowhunters. Alec's offhand comment that he'd never been anywhere but Idris and New York had sent Magnus into a Portalling frenzy, tenaciously set on making Alec an international traveler at all costs. Alec's repeated insistence that "This wasn't what I meant!" was met with indignant statements of "Maybe not, but it's what you're getting. Now, how does Milan sound for dinner?"

Alec always rolled his eyes in exasperation before clasping Magnus's hand and stepping through the Portal, but he secretly loved it. He'd never been spoiled before, nowhere near it, and the fact that Magnus was so willing to trek all over the world with him to give him these experiences made his heart swell. He often found himself gazing over at Magnus with a soft smile, listening to him point out various facts about their destinations and gesturing extravagantly. Magnus always stopped short when he caught sight of this smile, drifting back to Alec's side to thread their fingers together and to lean in for a sweet kiss. Alec had no idea what he was doing with this relationship - with _any_ relationship - but Magnus didn't seem to have any complaints, so he was clearly doing something sort of right.

Laden down with shopping bags, Alec and Magnus turned down a quiet alleyway in Tokyo, waiting for a few mundanes to pass by so Magnus could conjure a Portal back home. Alec gazed over at Magnus as the warlock glanced down at the mouth of the alley, wrinkling his nose as another group of chattering tourists walked past, and Alec just couldn't resist - he stepped forward and crowded Magnus against the wall of the neighboring building. Magnus looked up at him, an inquisitive look on his face, as Alec leaned down, placing a lingering kiss onto Magnus's waiting lips.

"Hi," Magnus whispered when Alec finally pulled back.

"Hi," Alec murmured, smiling at him.

"How did you like Tokyo?" Magnus asked, his free hand sliding into Alec's jacket and spreading low over his hip.

"I loved it," Alec responded, shifting a bit closer. "It's a beautiful city with incredible culture and food, and... it was even better that I got to see it with my boyfriend," he added, a thrill running through him as it always did at the thought that he was actually _with_ Magnus. A wide smile lit up Magnus's face and he sighed softly as he leaned against Alec, raising his face for another kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have to admit, I wasn't really sure how you were going to react when we sat down for sushi," Magnus said, his thumb sneaking underneath Alec's shirt to smooth over the warm skin just above his jeans.

"I wasn't either, honestly," Alec responded, grinning at him. "But it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"'Wasn't as bad'?" Magnus repeated incredulously, leaning back to look up at Alec. "Alexander, you repeatedly asked the chef to bring out more tuna. _Repeatedly._ "

"I _did_ like the tuna," he admitted. "But I still feel bad for them."

"Feel bad for - not again," Magnus groaned, pulling away from Alec and swirling his hand to create the Portal back to the loft.

"I just think they need to find a better name for them," Alec protested as Magnus took a shopping bag from him and headed towards the Portal.

"They're _fish_ , Alexander," Magnus reminded him, waiting for him to follow. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to the warlock.

"There should still be some consideration," he insisted as they stepped through the Portal together, arriving back at the loft in a swirling rush of energy. "I mean, how would they feel?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't ask in front of the sushi chef," Magnus replied, a teasing lilt to his voice as he placed the shopping bags down in the living room.

"Well, seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean, that's a little degrading," Alec asked, turning towards Magnus for a moment before setting his own bags down.

"Hmm, well... I don't think obese tuna sounds any better," Magnus mused.

"You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague, a bacon burger from the East Village isn't that bad," Alec pointed out before leaning over the myriad shopping bags, hunting for the small package that he'd hidden away.

"The world is your oyster, Alexander," Magnus said just as Alec's fingers closed over the little bag. Alec took a deep breath and stood, feeling suddenly nervous as he turned to face Magnus. He waited for Magnus to drop his jacket onto the couch and held the black bag out to him.

"I got you something," he mumbled. Magnus glanced down at the bag, confusion stealing over his features.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Alec said softly, handing Magnus the gift. "Open it," he insisted before turning away briefly in a desperate attempt to get his nerves under control. He turned back to see Magnus pulling the little charm out of the bag and tossing the empty bag over his shoulder. "It's supposed to bring you luck and protection," he explained, watching Magnus's fingers brush over the decorated charm. His breath caught in his throat as Magnus looked up at him, warmth and wonder shining in his eyes.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus murmured, stepping towards him. "You continue to surprise me." His hands, one still clutching his gift, slid back under Alec's jacket, spreading across his lower back. Like they'd been programmed, Alec's arms automatically swept up to encircle Magnus, tugging him closer.

"In good ways, I hope," he whispered as they both leaned in.

A melodic giggle rang throughout the loft just before their lips touched and a wave of irritation swept through Alec's veins as he glanced up at the ceiling, begging Raziel to stop him from stomping into the spare room to throw Jace and whomever he had sweet-talked into bed out the window. He and Magnus both sighed as Magnus stepped past Alec.

"I haven't had a roommate this brazen since... well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge's Palace," Magnus commented. Alec let out a tiny huff of frustration.

"Casanova?!" He held up his hand as Magnus turned around, mouth open to explain. "I'll talk to Jace. He can't stay here forever," he added darkly, walking around Magnus with every intent on disrupting Jace's playtime.

"No, no," Magnus interrupted, holding out his hand to block Alec's progress. "Nothing a little magic can't fix." He snapped his fingers and smiled at Alec as the stereo turned on and began playing, drowning out any of the noise from the occupied guest room. "All good?" Alec gazed down at him and smiled, nodding slightly as his annoyance dropped away and his focus returned to the man standing just inches away. "Now... where were we?"

Alec moved like he'd been released from restraints. "Right about here, I'm pretty sure," he murmured, pushing Magnus back a few steps until the warlock was pressed against the wall. His hand curled around Magnus's neck, the other linking their hands together, and he sank into the delayed kiss, deepening it as Magnus's free hand slipped underneath Alec's shirt and tightened in the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him ever closer.

"Hmm... I don't know, Alexander," Magnus whispered against his lips. "I'm pretty sure this is a bit further than we were before we were interrupted."

Alec couldn't help but smirk. "My mistake. I'll back off then," he said cheekily, releasing Magnus and managing to take a single step back before Magnus's hands shot out.

"Get back here," he ordered, long fingers twisting in Alec's jacket and yanking him back into another kiss, this one clumsier and decorated with breathless laughs and bumped noses as Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus's waist, the other slapping against the wall in a desperate attempt to keep them propped upright. Magnus leaned back, clutching Alec's jacket to pull the Shadowhunter with him as though he couldn't bear to let go. Alec shifted his weight to keep himself from tumbling completely onto his boyfriend, leaning his forearm against the wall next to Magnus's head, kissing him again, lightly dragging his teeth over the warlock's lower lip, his hand pulling Magnus's shirt up to slip underneath, nails scratching over warm skin, hips jerking forward, and - _oh._

Alec dropped his head onto Magnus's shoulder as a flare of desire washed over him. Magnus's hands flew to Alec's waist as his own hips rolled forward again, almost involuntarily chasing after Alec's as the Shadowhunter turned his face to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the soft skin just below Magnus's ear. A low whine built in his throat as Magnus held him steady, a full-body shudder rippling through Alec's limbs as he squeezed his eyes shut, panting against Magnus's neck.

"Alec - Alexander, we don't have to - oh, _fuck_." Magnus's voice broke off with a sharp exhalation, his nails digging into Alec's waist as Alec gave another long, hard roll of his hips.

"Don't stop," Alec begged, feeling like every nerve ending was on fire. Magnus pulled back slightly, one hand coming up to curve over the angle of Alec's jaw, lifting his face to gaze into Alec's eyes. Words failed Alec as he gazed back at Magnus, taking in the warlock's dark eyes, flecked through with gold.

"Oh, my Alexander," the warlock breathed, pulling Alec back in for another kiss. Alec rocked forward, his hips mindlessly seeking out that revelatory contact once again.

Magnus had other ideas. His hand slid from Alec's neck down to his chest and pushed him back.

"What -"

"Alexander, I adore you," Magnus interrupted him, his hands drifting over Alec's shoulders. Alec grinned, another flutter of excitement racing through him at Magnus's words. "And make no mistake, I delight in your peak physical appearance and all the muscles contained therein, but if we continue along this path in this particular location, we're both going to end up on the floor and, given your extensive set of muscles, I can't say I'd be all that excited to try to pick you back up," he explained, a wry smile curling his lips. Alec couldn't stop himself - he just _had_ to lean in for a kiss. "Move, Alexander," Magnus instructed, his lips brushing Alec's as he spoke.

He surged forward, hands pressed flat against Alec's chest as his mouth reclaimed Alec's in a searing kiss. They blindly stumbled through the loft, breathlessly wrapping themselves around each other with groping hands and stolen kisses, each unwilling to release the other long enough to see where they were going. They broke apart only when Alec tripped and fell backwards over the arm of the couch, his grip on Magnus's waist carrying the warlock with him. They both ending up sprawled on the couch, Alec's head hanging off the cushions with his legs thrown wide and Magnus's face pressed firmly into Alec's chest, shoulders shaking.

"Hey..." Alec murmured, concern painting his voice as his hands swept across Magnus's back in broad swaths. "Are you okay?"

Magnus looked up at him, grinning, and propped his chin on Alec's chest. "I've seen you fight, Alexander, and it's a thing of beauty, watching you flit around killing demons and whatnot -"

"I don't _flit_ ," Alec protested.

"- and then just now, you can't even manage to walk through an apartment without tripping over fifteen different things, including a _couch_ -"

"I was distracted!" Alec groaned as Magnus's grin widened.

"Distracted, were you?" he asked smugly, stretching up to press a kiss on the underside of Alec's jaw.

"Mmm... very," Alec responded, suddenly breathless as the tip of Magnus's tongue momentarily danced over the edges of his deflect rune before he pulled away and stood with one fluid motion, smirking as he very obviously glanced up and down the length of Alec's body outstretched on the couch.

"I feel like you're undressing me with your eyes," Alec grumbled as Magnus held out a hand to him to pull him to his feet.

"Oh, darling, trust me," Magnus breathed as Alec pressed against him. "If I were to undress you, it wouldn't be with just a single look."

Alec's knees suddenly felt weak at the promise in that statement and he laced their fingers together as he dropped back to sit on the couch. "Come here," he whispered, tugging on Magnus's hands. The warlock stared down at him as he tentatively placed a knee on the cushion just outside Alec's own and braced his hands on the back of the couch.

"Alec, we don't have to - there's no rush," Magnus told him, his eyes wide as Alec's hands slid up the sides of his thighs to stretch across his hips.

"I know, but... I want to. I want _you_ , if... if you want it... but if you don't..." Alec's voice stuttered off as his breath caught in this throat, a wave of insecurity washing over him as he wondered if he'd misread everything and maybe Magnus didn't -

"Oh, Alexander, trust me, there's nothing I want more," Magnus reassured him, finally, _finally_ sinking down onto Alec's lap, his arms curling around Alec's shoulders even as Alec's arms wrapped tightly around the warlock's narrow waist. "But I want to make sure you won't re - regret this later," he added, his breath hitching as Alec pulled him close, lips latching onto the side of Magnus's neck. A choked-off moan punched out of Alec, hidden against Magnus's skin, as Magnus rocked against him. Alec reached up, blindly seeking Magnus's mouth, his focus narrowing to the intoxicating warlock straddling him, kissing him back like there was nothing else in the world that mattered, writhing against him like _that_...

Alec's hands slid down, almost hesitantly brushing past Magnus's waist, hovering for just a moment before slipping into the back pockets of his jeans. Magnus made a little sound, somewhere between a moan and a whine, as he rolled his hips hard against Alec. His fingers dug into Alec's hair, tugging lightly as Alec panted against Magnus's mouth. His hands squeezed, stretching as wide as the pockets would allow, his hips thrusting up of their own accord.

"Just - right there, angel, right th - _oh_ , fuck, that's - _Alec_." Barely coherent words tripped and stumbled their way off Magnus's tongue as he and Alec moved together. A sudden image materialized in Alec's lust-fogged mind - Magnus stretched out on that ridiculously massive bed of his, writhing and moaning like he was, Alec slowly sinking into Magnus -

He muffled a low cry against Magnus's shoulder as he came, wave upon wave of bone-shaking pleasure crashing over him as he squeezed his eyes shut, tensing his fingers against Magnus's ass, sparing half a desperate thought to wish the jeans could disappear. His limbs turned to liquid as he rode out the high, his back arching, pressing himself more completely against Magnus. Still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he pulled one hand from Magnus's pocket and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

"Alec, Alec, please. I just - so close... Alexander, I need -" Magnus whimpered in between hard kisses against Alec's lips. His hips stuttered, still rocking against Alec, movements growing jerkier and lacking the usual finesse with which Magnus navigated his life. In a moment of supreme bravado, Alec's hand dropped, palming Magnus's hard length through his jeans and giving a squeeze. Magnus bucked beneath his ministrations and his head tilted back. Alec leaned in, scraping his teeth over the tight cording of muscle and tendon in Magnus's neck, before he recaptured Magnus's lips.

"Let me see you come," he whispered, punctuating his words with a roll of his wrist, and Magnus did, his back bowing as he shuddered, his moan of release cut short by Alec's mouth. Alec continued squeezing, intent on wringing every ounce of pleasure out of Magnus, reveling in the feel of Magnus pulsing against his hand, barely there through the layers of clothes.

Magnus finally collapsed, boneless and trembling, onto Alec, weakly batting the Shadowhunter's hand away and tucking his face into Alec's neck as he caught his breath. Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus's back, feeling no small amount of pride as he thought, _I did this._

"Are you all right?" Alec asked quietly after a moment, his hands stilling on Magnus's waist.

"Ohh, angel, my Alec, I've never been more all right," Magnus responded with a breathy laugh as he pulled back to look at Alec.

"I mussed your hair," Alec said, reaching up to brush aside a few locks that had fallen from their places. Magnus smiled softly down at him.

"I'll allow it," he whispered just before he kissed Alec.

Alec's hands tensed on Magnus's waist as they slowly kissed, completely at odds with the frenzy that had categorized their kisses just moments before. _How did I get this lucky?_

Magnus pulled back, shifting his weight on Alec's lap as he gazed at the Shadowhunter. "You are an absolute wonder, Alexander Lightwood," he murmured, reaching out with one hand to trace along Alec's brow, cheekbone, and kiss-swollen lips. Alec felt his cheeks flush - he still wasn't used to the endearments and compliments that Magnus so lavishly bestowed upon him. Magnus grinned at him, ducking down to press a kiss to Alec's cheek before sliding off his lap, sprawling onto the couch next to him. Alec watched as he closed his eyes, grimacing slightly before he snapped his fingers. Alec's eyes widened as the messy stickiness in his jeans disappeared - judging by Magnus's happy little sigh, he'd just cleaned them both up with barely half a thought.

"Dating a warlock is pretty handy," Alec blurted out as he stretched his arm behind his boyfriend. Magnus chuckled as he leaned in, his hand coming to rest on Alec's thigh, fingers brushing over the inseam of his jeans.

"Trust me, Alexander, when it comes to me being 'handy', you haven't seen anything yet," he teased, brushing a light kiss over the corner of Alec's mouth.

Alec turned his head, catching Magnus's lips and deepening the kiss. His head spun as Magnus's brilliant fingers kneaded higher and higher on his thigh. _This is probably going to end terribly, me with a broken heart and him skipping off with some Seelie or a werewolf or even Camille again, but I just... I can't get enough of him._

The sudden thought set his heart pounding. He wanted to make the most of their time together, do anything and everything possible to build up a bank of memories to draw upon for the inevitable time when Magnus decided he was done with him.

His phone chimed at that moment and while his mind screamed at him to ignore it, his hand pulled it out of his pocket with the automatic movement of years of training. He regretfully pulled away from Magnus and glanced down at it, mentally cursing every demon and Shadowhunter in existence as he read the urgent text. "Damn it." He glanced over at Magnus, his gaze immediately drawn to Magnus's mouth as his thumb brushed over his lower lip. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I need to go."

Magnus looked back at him knowingly. "Go do your job, Shadowhunter," he said, the ghost of a smirk playing around his lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alec stared at him for a moment. _Maybe I could..._ He looked back down at the urgent red alert on his phone and sighed before gazing back up at Magnus. _I hate being responsible._ "All right," he murmured. He hesitated for the briefest moment, teetering on the edge of leaning in for a kiss and knowing that he would never leave if he did, before standing and walking swiftly away, feeling like he was leaving a piece of his heart behind him as he reluctantly made his way to the spare bedroom. Jace would have gotten the same alert that he did and regardless of how Aldertree viewed Jace, he was still a Shadowhunter and bound to do his job.

Alec slid open the door to the room to see the broad stretch of Jace's runed back, sheets twisted messily and tangled low around his hips. A pair of legs wrapped around him as the owner asked, "And this one?"

"Stamina," Jace responded suggestively. _Oh, by the Angel._

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," the girl said before tugging Jace into a kiss. Alec quickly averted his eyes, every muscle in his body tense, the lassitude that had stolen over him just a few moments before dissipated completely.

"We have orders," Alec announced, staring at the wall. "Let's go."

He heard Jace sigh heavily. "I'm a little tied up."

"Not yet, you're not," the girl reminded him with a giggle. Alec firmly kept his focus on the far wall as there was the rustling of sheets. "You're welcome to join us," she called out, clearly speaking to Alec now.

He bit back the instinctive _Not a chance in Hell_ on the tip of his tongue, his shoulders tense. "I'm good."

"Your loss. I'll give you two a minute," she said. Her feet hit the ground a moment later and Alec steadfastly focused in the opposite direction as she passed him. Jace flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. A flash of irritation raced through Alec's veins and he snatched up Jace's clothes, hurling them at his face.

"This is your solution?" he demanded. "Hiding out at Magnus's?"

"I wouldn't exactly call this hiding," Jace responded, shifting his legs off the side of the bed to pull his jeans on.

"We have obligations," Alec insisted. Jace rolled his eyes as he stood to button his jeans.

"Obligations," he scoffed. "Aldertree wanted me gone and I'm gone." He sat back on the bed and glared at Alec.

"So you got demoted. So what? You'll work your way back up."

"You don't understand," Jace muttered. Alec tamped down the rush of irritation that flared in his veins at his _parabatai_ 's obstinacy. 

"Then tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," he insisted as Jace glanced down. "So you're just gonna turn your back on us? On Isabelle? Clary?"

"I told you I'm not discussing Clary," Jace shot back, looking up at him.

"She's your family. Your sister," Alec added stubbornly.

"I don't need a reminder," Jace snapped at him, standing up so they were face to face. "You know, you should go. We don't want you getting benched, too."

Alec clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the irrational desire to punch Jace in the teeth. Apparently, he had a bit more wallowing in self-pity to do before he decided he was going to be a Shadowhunter again. Still, he took a step towards Jace and fixed him with a fierce glare. "This isn't you," he stated firmly, holding Jace's gaze for an additional moment before turning and storming out of the room. He found Magnus sitting calmly on the couch, a freshly-mixed martini in hand and watching him warily.

"Back so soon?" he asked lightly.

"He pissed me off," Alec muttered darkly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Magnus sighed and stood, placing his martini on a side table.

"He's still in crisis mode," he reminded Alec as he slowly approached. "His entire world has been turned upside-down - a few times, actually - and you Shadowhunters aren't really all that big on teenage rebellion, so... this is it for him," he explained, brushing his hands down Alec's arms. "He'll come around."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," Alec said, sighing. "I'm getting tired of doing his work and mine." He laced his fingers through Magnus's as Magnus smiled at him.

"You still have to go then?" Magnus asked softly, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Unfortunately," Alec murmured reluctantly. He'd give every arrow in the Institute armory to be able to just stay with Magnus.

"Well... in that case, stay safe and... call me if you get eaten by demons," Magnus told him, moving to step away. Alec released one of his hands, reaching up to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking along Magnus's cheekbone, watching as Magnus's eyes widened. He smiled at him before he leaned in and kissed him.

"If I get eaten by demons, you'll be the first person I call," he promised when he pulled away, the slightest hint of a smirk coloring his tone.

"That's all I ask, Alexander," Magnus responded, gazing up at him. He pulled away and spun his hand towards the middle of the living room, conjuring the swirling Portal to carry Alec to his destination. "And just... try to stay in one piece."

Alec grinned at him and leaned back in for another kiss, lingering for just a moment before he stepped towards the Portal. "I'll call you," he promised again, his gaze locked onto Magnus's in the second before the rushing energy swept him away.

* * *

Alec grimaced as he strode out of the Institute armory after dropping off his seraph blades for some deep cleaning. _Demons are truly revolting,_ he thought, rubbing his hands together as he walked into the ops center. Even if he didn't get any demon ichor on himself this time, he always felt dirty after encounters with them. He glanced at a monitor as he passed to check the time and felt his heart beat a bit faster. Demons had been slayed, Luke and Clary were on top of the Citadel breach, and... it was still early enough for him to get back to Magnus's. His mind flashed back over the last time he was with Magnus and a prickle of heat rushed over him. He'd never thought he would ever be able to have... _this_ , this attraction to another person, a _man_ , who also returned that attraction and who wanted Alec as much as Alec wanted him. And on top of that, it was _Magnus Bane_ , who was just brilliant and witty and charming and sweet and caring and... _so_ far out of Alec's league, but here they were.

It was incredible.

Alec spotted Isabelle across the floor, quickly scanning through holograms of the city. He had sent her a text when the demon horde had been defeated, asking to speak with her, figuring he could use her admittedly rather extensive experience in the relationship arena. He paused for a moment before he made up his mind and began walking towards her, his fingers fidgeting at his side as he moved through the ops center.

"Where have you been?" he called out to Izzy as he approached. "Had to slaughter a horde of Shax demons in Grand Central. Could've used your help," he added, leaning against the long counter behind her. "What are you doing?"

His eyes widened as she spun around, her typically glossy curls lank against her shoulders and a light sheen of sweat layered over her makeup. She leaned against the other side of the counter, the dark circles under her eyes prominent at the closer proximity. "Uh... Aldertree has me on a special assignment. I'm checking out some rogue vamp dens," she told him casually.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, not even bothering to keep the alarm out of his voice as he took in her appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Alec peered at her, detecting a faint tremor in her lips and hands. "You don't seem fine."

"I'm... tired," she admitted, closing her eyes. "Yeah. Um, your message said you wanted to talk. Do you have a lead on Cleophas?"

Alec's worry for his sister instantly dropped away as nerves flooded his system. He glanced around and leaned in closer. "Nnnno... not yet."

"Then what is it?" she asked, her brow knit in concern.

"It's about Magnus," he said, lowering his voice further and sighing. "Look, um... how do you know... in your experience, you know, when's the, uh..." Embarrassment raced through him and he nearly gave up, barely managing to push out his next few words through a clenched jaw, "the right time?"

A vibrant grin lit up Izzy's face as she beamed at him. "Oh, my God, are you talking about having _sex_?" she demanded in an excited hiss.

"Can you not discuss my sex life with the entire Institute, please?" Alec asked in an undertone, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Izzy leaned in. "Alec, is this your first time with a man?" she asked quietly. Alec could practically feel the flush of self-consciousness creeping up his neck as he stared wordlessly back at her, silently begging her to just get on with whatever sage advice she had to offer. "Your first time ever?" He shifted his gaze, looking over his shoulder as the realization of how pathetic his lack of experience was hit him all at once. Izzy chuckled. "It all makes sense now! That's why you didn't want me to meet Jessica Hawkblue," she gushed, reaching over to hit his shoulder. He glared back at her, his eyes wide. Her face dropped as she suddenly put two and two together. "Wait, was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue?"

"Are you done?" Alec demanded. Izzy sighed, an air of gravity stealing across her features.

"Okay. You and Magnus... You want to..." she prompted.

"I think so. I don't know," he responded, a sharp stab of uncertainty spiking through him. What if he _didn't_ actually want to? What if he was just swept up in the emotions and physical sensations from earlier? What if _Magnus_ didn't actually want to? What if this was all just a huge mistake and Alec was going to end up alone forever?

"Alec, you care about Magnus. He cares about you. It's okay. Just don't do what you always do," Izzy instructed as he glanced away.

"And what's that?"

"Overthink it. Like you're doing now," she reminded him.

"No, I don't overthink things," he insisted stubbornly, his mind still jumping from one 'what if' to the next. Isabelle gave him a knowing look. He sighed. "Do I?"

"Look..." she said, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his arm. "If it's what you want, if it makes you happy... then go for it."

Alec smiled softly, his thoughts quieting for a moment as his sister's words sank in. He _did_ want Magnus, and Magnus _did_ make him happy. There was always the chance that Magnus could say no, could turn him down, reject him, but... maybe it was time he stopped playing it safe and went after what he wanted. He'd already done that once at his disaster of a wedding and again when he decided he wasn't going to let Magnus's centuries of life experience scare him away. Maybe taking chances could be the new Alec Lightwood.

He looked around again as he pushed off the counter, his decision made and the path clear, and pointed at Izzy before striding off. His little sister was pretty smart, he had to give her that. And now... now, he was checking out of Shadowhunter mode. No more demons, no more emergencies, he just... he wanted to be with Magnus.

* * *

Alec made it over to Magnus's loft in record time and it wasn't until he was taking the stairs two at once that his nerves reappeared. His hands trembled slightly as he stood in front of the door to the loft, staring at the black finish of the entrance until his eyes blurred.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and shook his hands before he briskly knocked. _No going back now._

His heart leapt into overdrive when Magnus swung open the door, his face briefly lighting up when he saw Alec standing there before Alec stepped inside and pulled off his jacket. "Hey!"

"Jace here?" Alec asked, glancing around. Much as he loved him, the last thing he wanted was his _parabatai_ interrupting them tonight.

"No. He left hours ago," Magnus said, bewilderment coloring his voice as he closed the door. Alec tossed his jacket on the nearby chair and surreptitiously wiped his hands on his pants as he turned around to face Magnus. "Are you okay?"

_Now or never._

He stepped close and grabbed Magnus's face, kissing him hard as he pressed himself against the warlock. He felt Magnus's hands fly up, pressing against his shoulders as he chuckled into the unexpected kiss.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Alec pulled back, dread suddenly wrapping around his heart as he gazed at Magnus, his hands resting on Magnus's chest. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but..."

"I... I just thought..." he stammered, fighting to keep a hopeful smile on his face, gesturing vaguely with one hand, "you know, I thought we could take the next step." He pressed the backs of his fingers to Magnus's chest again, brushing his hand over the firm muscle through his thin shirt.

Alec's movements stilled as Magnus paused, closing his eyes for a split second of realization as his hands spread across Alec's biceps. "The sex step."

Alec felt a flutter of anticipation in his stomach at his words. "Yeah."

Magnus's hands drifted over Alec's chest as he looked up at Alec. "Alexander... I may be experienced, but..." The dread in the pit of Alec's stomach intensified as Magnus paused and brushed his hands over Alec's shoulders. Alec gazed back at him, trying and failing to keep the confusion off his face as Magnus continued, "It's rare that I've ever felt this way about someone and... I worry that once we..." Alec's breath seized in his lungs. He knew it. Magnus didn't actually want him. _How could I have been so stupid?_ His hands dropped as Magnus turned and took a step away. "That if we rush into this..." Magnus hesitated again. Alec felt frozen in place, unwilling to stay and have his heart broken, but unable to move an inch to save himself. Magnus turned back around and Alec's eyes widened at the look of absolute sincerity and concern that painted Magnus's features as he admitted, "that I may lose you."

_Oh._

A rush of relief raced through Alec's veins as he smiled at Magnus and took a step towards him. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Look..." Alec's breath stuttered at the uncertainty flashing across Magnus's face. This openness, this honesty was a side of Magnus that he'd never seen before, and he realized without a doubt that Magnus had likely not shown this aspect of himself to many people. His heart swelled at what it might mean, that Magnus was revealing himself like this to Alec now. "You're not the only one that feels vulnerable."

Alec was seized with the sudden desire to wrap himself around Magnus and protect him forever. He wanted to cherish every moment like this, every second that they were alone together, with no pretenses between them, no walls, no expectations. He'd never been in a relationship before, but he was starting to wonder if there was another being out there that he could ever care more about than this gorgeous man standing in front of him.

"Magnus... you have nothing to worry about," he insisted. He reached forward, curling his fingers in Magnus's collar as they began moving towards the bedroom, Magnus's hands twisting in the fabric of Alec's shirt at his waist. "I want this," he murmured, leaning in and kissing Magnus. "I want you," he whispered as Magnus pushed him against the wall of the hallway, plastering himself against Alec from head to toe. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours," he panted, his mind already swimming as Magnus pressed hot kisses along his jawline, his teeth nipping at the soft skin of his neck.

"You're mine," Magnus repeated, his tongue laving over the minute blossom of pain that his bite had caused. "And I'm yours."

"Mine," Alec gasped, his hands grasping at the lapels of Magnus's jacket, frantic to pull him closer, tighter against himself. Magnus reached up, his fingers twisting in the hair at the back of Alec's neck, and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're sure about this?" Magnus asked, his eyes wide as they roved over Alec's face.

"Yes," Alec breathed, pressing his lips against Magnus's again, desperate to taste him. "By the Angel, _yes._ Are - are you?" he stuttered as he pulled back, suddenly terrified that Magnus was going to turn him away.

"Oh, Alexander, I've never before been more sure about anything in my entire life," Magnus told him, a bright smile spreading across his face. He released Alec's shirt and wrapped his hands around the sides of Alec's neck, pulling him into a searing kiss as they stumbled off the wall and towards the bedroom, tripping their way over the threshold.

Giddiness raced through Alec's veins as they wrapped around each other, unable to stop the breathless laughs that punctuated their kisses. Magnus's fingers tightened and pulled at the back of his neck as Alec blindly reached behind him with one hand to slide the bedroom door closed as his other hand grasped at Magnus's side. Near desperate to remove the layers of clothing that separated them but unwilling to stop kissing Magnus for even a second, Alec hopped on one foot, trying to pull his boot off even as Magnus's teeth dragged over his lower lip. Alec stumbled out of his boot and nearly fell over, staying upright only by Magnus's hand bracing his shoulder. He grabbed at Magnus's shoulder as he steadied himself, their foreheads and noses pressed together as they both giggled before Alec sank into another kiss, his mind spinning higher and higher with every step closer to the bed.

Magnus tugged on the back of Alec's shirt, trying to pull it over his head, warm breath panting over Alec's lips as he hurriedly yanked the shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. Alec leaned back in, stealing kiss after kiss, his fingers grasping in the fabric of Magnus's shirt as the warlock struggled to pull off his jacket for a moment before finally tossing it to the floor and freeing his arms. Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus's, breathing heavily as Magnus grasped his forearms, steadying him as he kicked off his other boot. They grinned at each other as Magnus's hands wrapped around his neck once more, Alec's heart rate skyrocketing as he grabbed Magnus's shirt. _This is actually happening. We're here, together, and he wants me._ As one, they fell towards the bed, toppling onto the mountains of blankets and pillows. Alec twisted beneath Magnus as they fell, landing on his back with the solid weight of his boyfriend on top of him.

"That was graceful," Magnus complimented him, giving him a teasing smile as Alec's fingers brushed across his chest.

Alec grinned up at him. "Shadowhunter," he panted, tapping his own chest before he reached up, his fingers wrapping around the back of Magnus's neck and tugging him into another desperate kiss. A shudder ran down his spine when Magnus cupped the back of Alec's head, pulling him closer as Alec reached down, his fingers skimming Magnus's sides as he tugged the warlock's shirt up, frantic to feel Magnus's skin against his own. Magnus's necklaces draped across Alec's chest, the metal chains cool against the flush of anticipation washing over his skin. They separated for a moment, gazing at each other in wonder as Alec reached up, dragging his thumb over Magnus's kiss-reddened lips.

"You're amazing," he breathed, staring up at his boyfriend. Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec's before he leaned in, each kiss stealing a bit more of Alec's heart. Alec's hands drifted back to Magnus's shirt, determined to get the damn fabric off of him. His focus swam as Magnus's fingers sank into his hair, tightening in the dark locks as his tongue danced along Alec's own. Alec's fingers brushed along the warm skin of Magnus's bare back as he pulled the shirt up to his shoulder blades, pressing himself into Magnus's body from head to toe.

Magnus suddenly pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, abruptly pulling away from Alec to sit on the edge of the bed, his back facing him. Alec felt a brief moment of despair when Magnus pulled his shirt back down, a throb of longing shuddering through him as that expanse of smooth skin disappeared beneath the dark material of his shirt. A spike of worry raced through Alec and he couldn't help but wonder if Magnus was having second thoughts. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at Magnus in concern.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, self-doubt gnawing its way through him. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No such thing," Magnus reassured him, holding a finger up over his shoulder. He still refused to look at Alec.

"Well, then... what?" Alec sat up further, laser-focused on Magnus. "Do you not want to?"

"No," Magnus murmured, shaking his head slightly. Alec's eyes widened and his heart dropped in the moment before Magnus corrected himself. "I mean, yes. Of course I do."

Alec's brow furrowed as he leaned towards the warlock, reaching out to place what he hoped was a comforting hand on Magnus's back, his thumb brushing over the sharp jut of Magnus's shoulder blade. "Magnus, what is it?"

Alec heard him take a sharp inhale, felt his lungs expand against the palm of his hand. "It's just... sometimes... I lose control." Magnus turned slowly, hesitatingly, glancing at Alec over his shoulder, his eyes lifting to meet Alec's.

Alec had spent a lot of time gazing into Magnus's eyes. He loved them, loved their expressiveness, their shifting shades that transitioned from deepest black to warm chocolate to fit his changing moods. Tonight, however, right now, there was none of the welcoming colors to which Alec had familiarized himself. Right now, they were golden, glittering, entrancing, captivating, with dark slits for pupils. Alec realized with a sudden exhalation that they were cat eyes. _Magnus's warlock mark._ A slow smile spread across Alec's face as he gazed at those eyes.

"Magnus..." He shifted on the bed, moving closer to Magnus as he reached towards him, pausing for a moment before he placed his hand on Magnus's cheek, his eyes never leaving Magnus's for a second. "They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful."

Magnus's unglamoured eyes widened for a split second, the surprise evident in their depths, before he blinked and smiled softly. He grasped Alec's wrist as he gazed back at him, squeezing softly before his hand slipped up. His thumb smoothed over the back of Alec's hand for a moment before he turned and placed a kiss on Alec's palm.

"Why would you think you needed to hide them from me?" Alec whispered as Magnus's lips brushed over the soft skin of the inside of his wrist, his racing pulse.

"Because... they're the most obvious sign that my father is a demon, and most people tend to be uncomfortable with that," Magnus murmured, glancing down at the bedspread. Alec lifted his chin so Magnus had to meet his gaze.

"Hey. I don't care about that," Alec told him. "Your father may have been a demon, but you're not. You're good and kind and wonderful and I... just can't believe how lucky I am. Magnus, you don't ever need to hide anything from me," he insisted, scooting even closer. His chest pressed against Magnus's arm and his other hand curled around Magnus's side, tugging him against him. "Especially not something that's such a critical part of who you are."

Magnus leaned back against his chest, his head resting on Alec's upper arm as he gazed up at him. His cat eyes glittered beneath his lashes; Alec found it impossible to look away. Magnus's hands grasped at Alec's, his fingers tight on Alec's skin.

"You're a marvel," he whispered. Alec smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Magnus's knuckles. "I don't want to hide from you, Alexander. I'm just used to hiding these from everyone. I know I'm obviously known as a warlock by the magic and I don't care about hiding that, but the eyes just seem... too personal."

"That's understandable," Alec mumbled, his fingers tracing over Magnus's cheekbone and the arch of his brow. "But they _are_ beautiful, you know." Magnus's breath caught as Alec's fingers brushed through the hair at his temple.

"Alexander..." He sat up, pressing his lips to Alec's once more, twisting to straddle Alec's legs as Alec opened his mouth to his boyfriend with a desperate moan. His hands pushed Magnus's shirt up his torso, fingers skimming over the warm skin revealed before Magnus pulled away, impatiently yanking the shirt over his head and hurling it off the bed. Magnus curled over him, his hands digging into the back of Alec's neck as he pulled the Shadowhunter into another frantic kiss. "Please, Alexander. I want you," he pleaded, his words begging against Alec's lips.

"Yes. Fuck - Magnus, _yes_ ," Alec choked out. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's back and surged up, rolling them over so Alec loomed over him, Magnus's legs still wrapped around his hips. Magnus dug one hand into Alec's hair as the other curved around his shoulder, tugging Alec more firmly on top of him. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, his breath harsh and panting as Magnus pressed a hot kiss to Alec's neck, scraping his teeth over a strained tendon.

"I'm yours, Alexander," the warlock whispered, his knees tightening around Alec. "For however long you'll have me, I'm yours."

"By the _Angel_ , Magnus," Alec groaned, mindlessly rocking his hips against Magnus's. "You're perfect, I hope you know that," he breathed as Magnus reached between them, tugging at Alec's belt and frowning as he fought with the buckle.

"Off," Magnus ordered. The belt buckle finally released and Alec held his breath as Magnus unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zip. "Off, off. I want these off. Now."

"Demanding," Alec commented, grinning. Magnus reached up and pulled Alec down against him, chest to chest as he captured Alec's mouth once again.

"I want you inside me, Alexander," he murmured against Alec's lips. "I think I'm allowed to be demanding in this case."

Alec's eyes widened as he processed Magnus's words and he pulled back to gaze down at him. "Me in... are you sure?" he blurted out. Magnus smirked at him, his hands running up Alec's sides.

"Very, very, so _very_ sure, Alexander," he said, punctuating his words with a hard roll of his hips. Alec's eyes fluttered at the sensations rushing through him and he sucked in a sharp breath as Magnus reached back down, pushing on the waistband of Alec's jeans. "Get them off. I want to see you."

Magnus took advantage of Alec's surprise to sit up, pushing Alec over and onto his back in one smooth motion. He sat back, hooking his thumbs into Alec's waistband, his fingers brushing over the skin of Alec's hips as he pulled the jeans down. Alec held his breath as Magnus slid down his legs, golden cat eyes locked onto hazel, until Magnus was tugging the jeans over Alec's feet, dropping denim, boxers, and socks onto the floor. Alec fought back a squirm as Magnus's eyes raked over his body, but he could do nothing to hide the flush that crept over his chest and cheeks.

"You're a work of art," Magnus murmured, leaning over him as one hand danced over Alec's bare thigh before wrapping around Alec's cock. Alec's hips arched off the bed as an inarticulate shout leapt from his throat, his hands clutching at the bedspread. "I mean, really, with this kind of beauty, you belong in a museum," he continued thoughtfully as he stroked Alec with a firm hand. Alec's hands were trembling where they gripped the covers and his lips were sealed tightly together to hold in the whimpers and moans that threatened to make themselves known. Magnus's hand stilled and he threw his leg over Alec's, pinning him down as he pressed his lips to Alec's, pulling away far too soon. "But I'm an incredibly selfish man and I don't share well, so I don't think I'm inclined to share any of _this_ with anyone," he whispered with an accentuating squeeze.

"Magnus..." Alec barely recognized himself as he moaned his boyfriend's name. His head spun with the sensations assaulting him, Magnus surrounding him, his hand tight around him, hips jerking, his arousal climbing higher and higher -

"Not yet, angel."

Alec suddenly felt cold, bereft, as he lay back on the bed, panting, devoid of Magnus's touch. He opened his eyes to see Magnus sitting back on his heels, watching him intently. He propped himself up on his elbows, shivering when a flash of lust flared in Magnus's eyes as his abdominal muscles tensed. Belatedly, he realized Magnus was still wearing his jeans.

"You're overdressed," Alec said, his voice thick in his ears. He twisted on the bed, up onto his knees, and pushed Magnus down onto his back.

"Am I now?" Magnus asked, smirking at him as he stretched out in front of Alec.

"Very," Alec responded as he quickly leaned in, catching Magnus's lips in a hard kiss. He leaned back, reaching for the studded belt around Magnus's hips instead, carefully unbuckling it and opening the buttons fastening the jeans, Magnus watching his every move. His fingers curled in the waistband and he glanced up at Magnus, silently asking permission. Magnus's hand curved around the edge of Alec's jaw, his thumb brushing over Alec's lips. Alec opened his mouth, teeth nipping gently at the pad of Magnus's thumb. "Alexander..." Magnus whispered.

He lifted his hips as Alec pulled his jeans down, albeit with significantly less finesse than Magnus had accomplished the task. Magnus slid a few inches down the bed as Alec tugged on the legs of his pants, a bright laugh bursting forth from the warlock, quickly silenced when he saw the look on Alec's face as his eyes drank in the sight of Magnus's naked body. Alec suddenly felt ravenous, desperate to touch and kiss and taste every inch of Magnus, to memorize the lines of his muscles and curves, to absolutely worship this incredible being before him that he felt so blessed to be with.

"Alexander..." Magnus repeated, reaching for him. Alec glanced up at him, his heart pounding.

"Magnus, I..." _Too soon, too soon, too soon._ "You're amazing," he breathed instead, his gaze dropping down Magnus's body, his eyes lingering on his cock, hard and flushed.

"Hey," Magnus said softly, twining his fingers with Alec's. "It's okay," he whispered reassuringly.

Alec gazed up at him with wide eyes for a moment before a wide grin spread slowly across his face. "I know," he responded simply, before he leaned down and licked a broad stripe up Magnus's hard length, closing his eyes when Magnus called out his name in a ragged groan, his trembling fingers carding through Alec's hair. A burst of musky bitterness blossomed on Alec's tongue as he licked over the head of Magnus's cock. Magnus's hand tightened in his hair, pulling him back up his body into a frantic, desperate kiss.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus murmured, his hands mindlessly grasping at Alec's arms, neck, shoulders, back, anything he could reach.

"I've been asking myself that since 'More like medium rare'," Alec teased, his face tucked into the curve of Magnus's neck. He grinned as Magnus's laugh vibrated against his lips.

"That was a terrible line," he admitted as Alec leaned over him. He shifted his legs open slightly, allowing Alec to settle between them, their hips flush against each other. A full-body shudder raced down Alec's spine as Magnus rocked against him.

"Memorable, though," Alec replied a bit breathlessly. Magnus reached up, tugging him into another mind-stealing kiss.

"I want you," Magnus whispered. "I want you inside me, filling me up, make me feel you still tomorrow -"

"God - Magnus, _fuck_..." Alec hissed, his hips stuttering against Magnus's.

"That's the idea, darling," Magnus responded cheekily. He snapped his fingers, his hips jolting a bit as he grimaced. "No matter how many times I've done that, it always takes me by surprise," he muttered.

"Do what?" Alec asked, his mind hazed over with lust. Magnus smirked and reached between them, wrapping a suddenly slick hand around his cock. Alec's eyes widened before he dropped his head onto Magnus's shoulder, barely stifling a whimper into the warm skin.

"Preparation, angel," Magnus whispered, tightening his hand around Alec, swiping lube over his skin. He drew his knees up, framing Alec's hips, Alec instinctively shuffling closer and pressing against him.

"Magnus, I don't know what - I don't want to hurt you," Alec mumbled self-consciously.

Magnus smiled softly at him and reached up, his hand curling around the back of Alec's neck to tug him down into a lingering kiss. "You're not going to hurt me, Alexander," he reassured Alec, gazing into his eyes. "I trust you."

Alec leaned down, kissing Magnus again, pouring every ounce of his affection into the gesture as he reached down. His hand slipped over the soft skin of Magnus's thigh, drifting down over the curve of his ass before tentatively brushing across the soft pucker of skin slick with lube. Alec's finger rubbed over Magnus's hole, the pad of it just barely pressing in before retreating.

"Magnus, I - can I?" he begged breathlessly.

"You are devastating, Alexander, yes - _yes_ ," Magnus groaned as the tip of Alec's finger slid inside of him. Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus's, drinking in his every whimper and moan as Alec worked his finger deeper into Magnus's body, marveling at the fact that Magnus is letting him do this, that he's touching such an amazing man in such an intimate way. He withdrew his finger, pausing for a split second before adding a second, stretching his fingers apart, twisting them around, desperate to feel every inch of Magnus that he could.

"You're so soft," he whispered in awe, gazing down at Magnus. The warlock was breathing in little pants, the tiniest furrow in his brow as his hips swiveled in minute circles against Alec's hand.

"Alec - Alexand - _oh!_ Oh, by the Angel, Alexander, wait, wait -" Magnus's words cut off with a whine, his hand shooting down to grasp Alec's wrist in a vice-like grip to still his movement.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?" Alec demanded, worry racing through his veins. Magnus's body was blazing hot around Alec's fingers, his entire world centered around the sensation.

"No! No, my angel, God, no. You... you're incredible, truly," Magnus gasped, his cat eyes flying open, pupils blown wide with desire. He reached up with his other hand, fingers digging into Alec's hair and pulling him into a messy kiss. "You have brilliantly long, talented fingers, darling, trust me, but I don't want to come until you're fucking me," he panted desperately against Alec's lips.

"...oh," Alec responded dumbly, every ounce of intelligence fleeing from his mind at Magnus's words. He flexed his fingers once more inside Magnus, watching wide-eyed as Magnus arched against him, his eyes rolling back a bit at the sensations, before he slid his fingers out with a twinge of regret. He looked down at them, slick and shining with lube, the cool air of the bedroom whisking away any lingering heat from Magnus's body.

"Another time, Alexander," Magnus told him, closing his eyes briefly as he took a deep breath before his gaze locked onto Alec's. "Some other time, you can finger me until I come."

"There'll be another time, then?" Alec blurted out without thinking.

Magnus's lips curled into a filthy smirk. " _Many_ other times, darling. I'm nowhere near done with you, not by a long shot," he said.

Desire rocketed through Alec and he surged forward, licking into Magnus's mouth, their teeth clacking together as they shared an artless, frantic kiss. Alec shifted on the bed, closer to Magnus, his hips pressed against Magnus's ass as he reached between them. He may have virgin Shadowhunter energy, but he wasn't _completely_ uninformed about the general act of sex between two men. He grasped his cock tightly, giving it a few experimental strokes, before he positioned himself against Magnus's hole, the spongy head of his cock pressed against his boyfriend. Magnus pulled away from Alec to look into his eyes, his hands cupping either side of Alec's face, the cool metal of his rings biting into Alec's heated skin.

"I want you," Magnus whispered, barely audible in the quiet bedroom. Alec shuddered at the openness in Magnus's voice and gaze, and he pressed forward, gasping when the head of his cock was suddenly enveloped into the white hot heat of Magnus's body.

Alec's hips rocked forward of their own accord, inching incrementally into Magnus. He watched Magnus's face carefully, intent on freezing at the slightest hint of pain on his boyfriend's face, and instead found himself entranced as Magnus arched against him, long neck on display as Alec bottomed out. Magnus's hands fell to Alec's shoulders, nails digging in as Alec's muscles trembled with the strain of staying still, trying desperately to last longer than thirty seconds.

"You're so tight," he panted, his words slurring slightly as Magnus clenched around him.

"Alec, my Alec..." Magnus breathed, his eyes fluttering open. "I'm yours, sweetheart."

A low cry ripped from Alec's throat as he withdrew almost completely from Magnus before his hips snapped forward, burying himself within Magnus again and again. The world could have imploded around them and he wouldn't have moved his eyes from Magnus for a second. Alec was endlessly, hopelessly captivated as he gazed down at Magnus beneath him. The warlock's hands dug into Alec's arms and shoulders, his back arching, begging Alec to move faster, harder, deeper. Alec's vision blurred as he stared unblinkingly down at Magnus, memorizing every expression, every shout, every shudder that escaped Magnus's careful control.

His arms trembled and he lowered himself to his forearms, stifling his moan in the crook of Magnus's neck as the change in position shifted his angle in Magnus's body. Magnus tightened his legs around Alec's hips as Alec rocked deeper into him, his breath harsh in his throat.

"You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect," Magnus chanted against Alec's hair, tensing his muscles around him, his nails grazing shivery lines down Alec's back. Alec leaned up, pressing his lips against Magnus's, sharing panted breaths, their noses bumping together as they moved.

Alec could feel Magnus's cock rubbing against his stomach, hot and hard and sticky, and he dragged his teeth over Magnus's lower lip before capturing his mouth again. He felt dizzy, as though the room were spinning around him. Sharp sparks of arousal turned to liquid fire in his veins as his hips began stuttering, his orgasm quickly building. "Magnus, I - I'm getting -"

"Fuck - just like that, Alexander, please, I just - need -" Magnus gasped, the tendons in his neck straining as he clutched at Alec with one hand, the other worming between them to wrap around his prick. His knuckles knocked against Alec's abs as he quickly stroked himself with the practiced hand of centuries of experience. Alec bit his lip hard, using the small burst of pain to focus, chasing after those final vestiges of pleasure just beyond his reach.

"Oh, _oh_ \- Alec!" Magnus's back arched as he came over his fingers and stomach, his eyes squeezed closed while he rode out his orgasm, clenching tight around Alec. One final thrust, and Alec followed him over the edge with a hoarse shout, emptying into Magnus's body as his hips continued rocking erratically into him. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend and Magnus's arms automatically encircled him. "Alec, Alec, my Alec, you... you're amazing, just amazing," Magnus murmured breathlessly, his hands, one sticky, one smooth, brushing over Alec's back as they both caught their breath.

Alec pressed kisses to Magnus's chest, collarbone, neck, and jaw before capturing his lips and kissing him deeply. His heart felt like it had grown three sizes; he'd never thought he would ever feel like this about anyone. He carefully slipped from Magnus's body, swallowing the tiny whimper that escaped from Magnus as he withdrew, and pressed their foreheads together. Magnus smiled softly up at him, carefully lowering his legs one at a time, settling back down onto the bed with a slight wince. Alec frowned down at him and opened his mouth.

"No, no. Nothing bad, I promise," Magnus reassured him with a kiss before Alec could say a word. "Just... sore. In all the right ways."

Alec felt a flush creep up his cheeks and he ducked his head, pressing a kiss to Magnus's shoulder. "Can I stay?" he asked quietly, voice muffled against Magnus's skin.

"I would hope you wouldn't skip out after that," Magnus responded teasingly. Alec nipped gently at his collarbone in reproach and rolled off his boyfriend, landing on his side as Magnus turned to face him. He shifted his hips a bit before snapping his fingers, once again cleaning them both of come and lube.

"Couldn't you heal yourself of the... you know... soreness?" Alec asked, gesturing vaguely with one hand.

"I could, yes... but I don't want to," Magnus told him, glancing at him through smudged eyeliner. Alec's eyes widened. He reached out, sliding a hand over Magnus's hip and tugged him closer, frowning again when Magnus placed a hand on his chest. "Blankets, Alexander. I'm not going to sleep on top of them when we could be underneath them instead."

Alec rolled his eyes but sat up, shifting around until they managed to pull the blankets up and over themselves. He held his arm out to Magnus, sighing happily when his boyfriend curled up to him, his head resting on Alec's shoulder, Alec's hand underneath him resting on Magnus's side. 

"I'm a very lucky man, Alec Lightwood," Magnus murmured sleepily, stretching his hand over Alec's chest as he closed his eyes.

"Nowhere near as lucky as I am," Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus's forehead. He smiled as he listened to Magnus's breathing quickly even out, deepening as he fell into the slumber of the truly relaxed. Alec's eyes slowly slipped shut as he let his mind drift, the haze of release still wrapped around him. He would give anything to stay in this moment forever with this man. Tomorrow would bring yet another set of challenges and emergencies, but this... this was perfect.


End file.
